Another day Ruling a space city
by Trinity2667
Summary: This is a story of my OC and guild in the star trek Universe. The Star Trek universe will meet all of the races from Yggdrasil. maybe a few from the stargate universe as well. The Q may get involved, The crew of the voyager will get a headache, and the myths will come to life. These are the voyages of the SG-CONQUEROR.
1. The-start

\- A/N This is my First fanfic. So all advice is accepted. If you have any questions or have any ideas for this fanfic please let me know. I need ideas to continue the story and I do plan on continuing the story. Also I am terrible at naming so if you have any ideas of what the name should be, please let me know. Plz ignore the one part of trinity1 it is a problem with the auto correct and the random large letters in the middle it won't let me correct it.ggrrrrrr. I do not own overlord, any TV shows, or games. All I own is my OCs but anyone can use them if they want to. Oh and SG-CONQUEROR is not a real thing and is not to be confused with SG- ATLANTIS. SG-CONQUEROR Is a fake!. It is only there because I wanted a massive city ship and why not stargate. Stargate tec is superior to Star Trek. Now, Let's get to the story.

Chapter 1: the start

Dive Massively Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game, or for short, DMMO-RPG, it's a type of game we can immerse ourselves in the imaginary world as if you're in it, such as Yggdrasil, released in the year 2126 and ending 12 years later. On the final days of Yggdrasil only a handful of players remained.

One of those players were named Trinity1. she was a lvl 100 "dragon goddess". She got this title by dealing 65% of the damage and getting the final kill shot on a world class enemy called "the true dragon god". You also how to be a female dragon to get this title. She was the 2nd of three to get this title after her best friend. Who showed her how to unlock this title. It took Trinity1, 3 tries to get this title. 4 guys managed to get the title "dragon god" by doing the same thing but that is off topic and no one cares about that.

Description of Trinity1

She has long blue hear, red vertically split pupils, and looks to be 13. She was wearing blue high tech looking dresses that has a slight blue glow. But In reality she is 24. She was an average person who no one could care about. Wen she was 19 years old her Mom and dad got caught in a fire and she lost them.

Trinity1 is one of the top players in Yggdrasil and the current guild leader of the guild named SG-CONQUEROR. as you could probably guess that they are stargate fans. They built their guild base after the design of the city ship from the SG-CONQUEROR series released on July 19 2106. The guild was one of a few guild where human and Hetreomorphic players got along.

Description of The guild and the base

It is a city ship 50km or 50,000 meters long and the tallest Tower is at 9km or 9,000 meters tall. The tower is Located right in the center of the city ship and is the command tower. It was the 3rd largest guild base with the total maximum of 300 players. It was one of the first 20 of Yggdrasil.

Normally a base that big would not be possible to build inside the game. So in order to build the base they had to buy the {Master blueprint} and spend rl money for extra storage space. It would cost them 600 and so they all paid 2 to the cause.

The The item called {master blueprint} is a item that builds the base for the user. All the user had to do was crate or import a 3D blueprint of the users choice. Then all the user had to do was collect or create the resources required and the item will build whatever is on the blueprint. The user can set section priority and that section will be built first. So all the guild had to do was edit the ships blue print, hollow out some buildings, make sure the blueprint was compatible, and gather the resources.

The guild base took 10 years to build and it was the number one space guild. But it was wasn't finished. The center of the city is connected to six long triangle platforms that ends at a point. Each platform has it's own purpose. For example platform1 crafting and researching, platform2 shopping and ship docking, platform3 ship building and repairing, platform4 crafting and material making. The last two we're never finished.

This is because the original guild leader and founder named jackboy2126... got sick and was overwhelmed with work. Causing him to have a heart attack. The guild took the news quite badly and many left the guild. Only 106 players remained in the guild and was about to disband the guild. But Trinity1 convince them otherwise.

She was then placed in charge of the guild and then became the new guild leader. Two months later and the guild was at 157 players. 10 months later and they finally finish the 4th platform. But the guild was at 136 players. The game Yggdrasil was loosing it's popularity and life was getting in the way for the guild members.

Trinity1 Was trying her best to keep the guild together but the guild was falling a part and there was nothing she can do. By the time the developers announced the end of the game she was the last one left.

Now to the story

'Three hours left. What to do? What to do?'

Trinity1 Looked out the window on the top floor of the control Tower in a jumper bay.

sigh*

'I wish we could have finished the base before the game ended.'

"..."

'Oh, I think I should walk down the tower to the control chair. Yaa, I haven't done that yet.'

Despite Trinity1's rl age she always acts like a child. No one ever walks up or down the tower since it is 9 km tall and will take about an hour and 40 minutes. So inside everyone uses the teleportation elevators.

2 hours later

"Finally! I made it! That Took way way too long! Not ever doing that again!"

sigh*

'Now I only have one hour left.' "And nothing to do!"

'Know what, i'm gonna go and collect all my stuff from the treasury. No point in having it if you don't use it!'

So she left to go collect her stuff from the treasury and came back 58 minutes later. Wearing a dark red crystal necklace that stood out from the blue dress she was wearing. But matched her eyes.

She then proceeded to the control chair in the middle of the room. The room had a light blue tint to it and it was full of NPCs. The NPCs were Place in front of consuls and other stuff. With two guards wearing a black armor and holding long futuristic black guns at the entrance.

As Trinity1 reached the control chair she looked at the time and sighed.( btw, she sighs a lot because that's just how disappointing her life is.)

"45 seconds left well it was fun, while it lasted."

11:59:40

11:59:41

11:59:42

"Tch"

11:59:43

11:59:44

"Tch, why is the time going so fast."

11:59:49

"Slow the f down time!"

11:59:52

sigh*

11:59:53

With the last second of the game she leaned back against the chair and activated it. Showing all the information about the city in front of her. She closed her eyes and waited for the end but it never cane. Then all the sudden the chair deactivated and she knew something was wrong but what. She opened her eyes and looked at the time.

00:00:02

00:00:03

"What!"

And In the next moment the impossible happened.

"lady Trinity, is something wrong?"

The NPC standing next to her on the left spoke. In a worried Tone.

The NPC was based off the replicaters (The neonate ones) from the show SG-1

He was wearing the same outfit too.

"uh" 'Quick I need to think of something' "maybe, where are we?" 'What's up with my voice, why is it so childish.'

"I'm sorry lady Trinity, but the space does not match the Records, we are lost"

Trinity1 noticed that he looked saddened.

"Oh, it is ok" Trinity1 said this while she patted him on the head and it seemed to cheer him up.

"Now then let's find out we're we are."

"Yes, ma'am!" All NPCs said simultaneously.

A/N so what do you think of it. Is it good is it bad. Does it need improving. Please let me know. The character chart will be in the next chapter. Also I need a name for the NPC.


	2. The one after the start

-A/N hello! I've decided on a name for trinity's 2nd in command. The one that was standing next to her on the left. His name is now Kinston. I will all-so make the next chapter a little longer. Where they will meet a certain lost ship but with a twist — on trinity's side.

To: I am the string cutter: what do you mean by structure? I do not know what that is. and

yes the trinity 1 thing was a pain. Especially for me! For sum stupid reason— on google docs on my tablet— no matter how hard I tried to fix it. It was impossible! It was the stupid auto correct and I couldn't find how to turn it off! Even when I moved it to FanFiction I couldn't fix it. When I tried to to fix it on FanFicion, It refused let me edit the chapter!

Now the "dragon goddess" title thing is going to be on the character sheet ;) and the characters sheets should be in the next chapter. I am currently struggling on it. For now she will have to be a blank slate. Oh, and the auto correct is now working properly so no more trinity 1 thing, probably.

To all: Ainz will not be in this fanfic. They will be A few time jumps to seed things up. Thanks for the advise. I need it.

(I have made a few changes the platforms.)

Platform1: crafting, research, and testing.

Platform2: ship docking, repairing, and visitors accommodations.

Platform3: commercial and manufacturing.

Platform4: education, entertainment, and resorts.

Platform5: (???)

Platform6: (???)

(All the platforms are 20 kilometers long. The center of the city or residential area is at 10 kilometers long. The control tower is 9 kilometers high and is in the center of the city.)

"Speech"

'thoughts'

(Narrator)

"..." = silence

[???]

Please enjoy!

Chapter 2: the one after the start

11 minutes after the last event

'I'm so bored!' Thought trinity falling back in her chair looking at the exit to her left and pouting.

"..."

"That's it, I am leaving." Trinity suddenly jumped up and out of her chair and then ran straight for the exit. But before she could leave, her second in command — now named kinston — ran in front of her and kneeled. Shortly after the rest of the NPCs nearby followed. Completely blocking the exit.

"Please wait, lady Trinity! We must insist that you have a escort." Said kinston

"..."

sigh* "Fine, but only you!" Said trinity while again pouting and crossing her arms.

"Thank you, lady Trinity"

"Please stop calling me, "lady Trinity" my name is just trinity!"

"..."

"I am sorry, lady Trinity, it would be too disrespectful for me too call you anything else" said kinston with a hint of worry.

"..."

sigh*

"Fine... now come I have stuff I wont to do." Said Trinity with disappointment in her voice.

"Yes, lady trinity"

As trinity and kinston teleported to the first floor of the command tower and stepped out onto the streets of the space city. trinity saw thousands no millions of people of all species all over the streets of this futuristic city ship as far the human eyes can see.

"Hay, how many people are on the ship?"

"1.7 billion"

(To clarify, the guild only had a max of 200-300 NPCs before in the game. But in the show, the population of the city was said to be at 1.7 billion.)

'Billion!!! So, is this the same ship my guild built or the one from the show? *sigh* ...but first I have to try and see if every thing works like in the game or if this is the game. If not I am f*#@%.'

"And the systems?"

"All systems and platforms are functional, lady trinity."

"Good. um, do you know a good area that I can use to test a few things?"

"Yes, I do. Follow me"

'After this I will have to check the 5th and 6th platforms to see if they are complete. If not this is the ship from the game and if it is then this might be the the ship from the show.'

They then left on a self driving flying car to platform1 used for crafting and research.

It took them a total of 10 minutes to get there. They arrived at a set of large futuristic glass domes. They enter the one that the guild used for grinding mobs. The floor was very clean and was capable of rearranging it's self. The dome also had many holographic projectors. Making it the best place to test a few things.

'This is the place me and the guild used to grind mobs! So I guess this is the ship from the game. But then why are there so many people living here. I am still going to check out the platforms. For now I am going to test out my magic and esper (psychic) ability's. Wait, do the NPCs know what magic is? I mean me and the guild never gave them the ability to use magic.'

"Hay Kingston, do you know what magic is?"

"Yes, it is what only you and the other supreme creators where capable of using"

'Well that's a problem, oh well.' Thinking that with a shrug. She then began to test out her ability.

Despite the guild's NPCs not able to use magic. The guild was never defeated. In fact no one was able to get on board the city ship or even get past the dome shaped shield. This is because the shield and weapons are being powered by not one but two World class items.

The first world class item is a long golden staff that can melt anything it touches. At Full power it can vaporize a small mount. But instead of using it as a weapon they use it as a part of a thermal generator. The second world class item is Thor's hammer which can be used to destroy two small mountains. But again, they used it to directly power the shield. So in order to get past the shield you need a world class item as strong or stronger then Thor's hammer and the staff.

Only 20 members of the guild knew this making many think that they were cheating. So the devs had to step in and say "They are in fact not cheating." This then brought many theories among the players of Yggdrasil. After many more tries to get past the defenses they gave up. Thus the NPCs of the guild were more focused for role playing performance.

23 minutes later after testing her magic and esper ability's.

(You will have to wait till the next chapter to find out what they are.)

'so all my magic and esper ability's seems to be able to work. But the way it works... well that's going to take some time to get used to. Ok, now for the real test.'

All the sudden the reality started to glitch —like a broken computer— all over trinity and suddenly she was a small —1 1/2 foot long— cute crystal blue dragon with the same red vertically split eyes.

(That type of transformation is unique to the esper class. More in depth description at the bottom.)

The reason why trinity did this is because she a dragon in the game. Plus she had a major urge to transform into one of her dragon forms and felt uncomfortable in her human form — like wearing close that are too small.

The only reason trinity was in a human form was because she is too big in her true dragon form and too small in her small dragon form to get to place to place. So she was in her human form.

'Now that's bedder. Now to check out the two platforms.' Oddly She want to be carried by someone like a cat.

[Oi, kinston can you please carry me?]

"Gladly" he said with a small smile while bending over to pickup trinity

( Trinity has two forms. One of which is a dragon forms and when in her dragon form she gets a 20% boost to all stats. But when in her dragon form she can only speaks with telepathy — like that one scene with the dragon in overlord. [speaks with telepathy]. They will be a more In depth description at the Bottom.)

({Telepathy})

Telepathy worked the same as normal speech in the game. The only differences from normal speech is when a player speaks with telepathy it sounds like they are all around you. Thus making it impossible to located the player.

{The esper's transformation}

Unlike other transformations in the game, During this transformation the esper can not be harmed. This is because the esper's body (not the mind.) is phasing to a different dimension and is being replaced with the body from that dimension. Therefor all attacks phase through them. Thus no attempt to harm the esper will work during the transformation. Unless the attacks are from another esper. If the attack is from another esper — depending on the esper's level — then there's a 30% chance it will instantly kill the 1st esper no matter their health. Do to the OP of this the devs made an insane four week long timer. Preventing the esper from transforming. There is no time limit on how long the esper can stay in their transformed form. The esper will often use all of this to there advantage during a PVP battle.

A/N

I forgot to mention that the residential Area is in the center of the city and the primary engineering is below that. Oh and I am new at writing. So plz tell me if I did anything wrong in this chapter and be pacific.


End file.
